masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Hackett
Admiral Steven Hackett is a top-ranking official of the Alliance Navy and commanding officer of the Fifth Fleet. He is based at Arcturus Station. Hackett was born in Buenos Aires in 2134. When his mother died in 2146, he was placed in the Advanced Training Academy for Juveniles, where his affinity for science and leadership quickly became evident. Hackett enlisted in 2152, volunteering for high-risk missions to colonize space beyond the Sol Relay. He was commissioned as a second lieutenant in 2156, later participating in the First Contact War. Admiral Hackett is voiced by Lance Henriksen. __TOC__ Mass Effect On relatively equal political status with both Ambassador Udina and Captain Anderson, Hackett was one of the three officers who recommended Commander Shepard as the first human Spectre. During the mission to track down Saren Arterius, Hackett frequently contacts Shepard with key assignments, especially those vital to the Systems Alliance security, and is generally more accepting of Shepard's decisions than Udina. When the Citadel is attacked by Sovereign, Hackett commands the Alliance vessels that reinforce the battered Citadel Fleet. Trusting in Shepard's 'on the ground' judgement, Hackett leads the fleet to either defend or abandon the Destiny Ascension. Following the victory against Sovereign, Hackett was promoted to head of the Alliance military. Mass Effect 2 As of Mass Effect 2, Admiral Hackett remains a high-ranking member of the Alliance Navy. If Shepard is a War Hero, then, on Hackett's orders, all proceeds from weddings held at Shepard Memorial Plaza on Elysium go to benefit the families of veterans and Alliance service members who were KIA. If Shepard is Ruthless, he personally orders no arrests be made against those who tried to extinguish the Shepard Memorial Flame on Torfan. And if Shepard survived the Thresher Maw attack on Akuze, then the Admiral will preside over the unveiling of the Shepard Memorial on that world in 2186. The Admiral also transmits to Shepard the location of the Normandy SR-1 crash site and requests that Shepard place a monument there after recovering the dog tags of fallen crew members. In Lair of the Shadow Broker, Liara T'Soni mentions that Hackett recovered Shepard's dogtags and passed them on to her so that she could return them to their rightful owner. Arrival In the final DLC for Mass Effect 2, Arrival, Admiral Hackett asks Shepard to do him a personal favor and rescue his friend, Dr. Amanda Kenson, from a group of batarians who have captured her. After Shepard returns to the Normandy he personally debriefs Shepard to find out exactly what happened during the mission. Regardless of how Shepard explains or justifies the decision to blow up the Mass Relay, Hackett interrupts, stating he understands that it was "one hell of a thing" the Commander did. Subsequently, he warns Shepard to mentally prepare for the enraged batarians who will want answers. Mass Effect 3 At the beginning of Mass Effect 3 he has begun mobilizing the Alliance fleets, as the Alliance has lost contact with several deep-space outposts as well as detecting a major presence through long-range scanners. Unfortunately, the Reapers proved too powerful, forcing Hackett to sacrifice the Second Fleet to allow the Third and Fifth to escape. He advises Shepard, reinstated into the Alliance military, to go to Mars, where Liara was researching what appeared to be a Prothean superweapon. Hackett would regularly appear via the quantum entanglement video communication device to debrief Shepard after a mission. Later, when Shepard commits the galaxy's combined forces to deploying the Crucible in Sol against the Reapers, he requests clearance to board the Commander's ship. There, he signals the various fleets to mobilize, giving his pre-battle address to all the soldiers participating in the upcoming fight. Admiral Hackett's Speech See Also *Cerberus Daily News **"Systems Alliance Reverses Stance on Turian Dreadnought Construction" story Trivia *Admiral Hackett was not physically seen in the Mass Effect series until Arrival. *Lance Henriksen voiced Master Gnost-Dural for the Galactic Timeline on BioWare's Star Wars: The Old Republic website. *The Shadow Broker has files on Admiral Hackett which can be accessed aboard his ship. References Hackett, Steven Hackett, Steven Hackett, Steven